


Playtime

by Mordukai



Series: Terushima week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Bullying, Gen, Kindergarten, Nursery, Volleyball, but not really, childhood friendships, origins story kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: Yuuji is too loud, too rough, too wild. The other kids don't like him, but all he wants is to play with them.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> For terushimaweek2k17  
> Day 2 prompt: childhood
> 
> Another short one because I am so pushed for time at the moment.

"I want to play, can I play?"

Yuuji pushes his way into the playhouse. There's resistance as he pushes open the door but he's strong for a four year old. There's a thump as the door swings open.

"That hurt," squawks Takeharu, who has clearly just fallen to the floor. His lip wobbles and a moment later he's crying, piercingly loud.

"Go away, Yuuji," says Kazuma, shoving Yuuji aside and drops down beside his crying friend. "Go away, you're mean."

"I am not!" shouts Yuuji. He tries to push inside the playhouse again, but by now Takeharu's crying has summoned the nursery nurse, who pulls him aside.

"Oh, Yuuji, not again," she says, rolling her eyes. "Go and sit in the corner. I'll deal with you in a moment." She gives him a little push, and he stomps his way over to the 'naughty corner'. He watches, scowling, tiny hands stuffed into his baby jeans, as the nursery nurse comforts Takeharu, wiping away his tears. Kazuma catches him staring and sticks out his tongue. Yuuji can feel tears beginning to form but he rubs at his eyes furiously.

The nursery nurse has calmed Takeharu's crying and she's guiding the two boys over to the craft table to do some drawing. She settles them down and turns to deal with Yuuji.

"Accident!" he shouts, as she walks towards him. "Was an accident!"

"You have an awful lot of accidents, Yuuji," she says, crouching down to look him in the eye. "Takeharu doesn't like it when you push him over."

"I didn't!" Yuuji stamps his feet. "Didn't!"

"Yuuji, I want you to say sorry to Takeharu. Can you do that?" 

Yuuji looks over to where Takeharu, now dry eyed, and Kazuma are sitting, colouring in pictures of tractors and farm animals.

"No," he says.

"Yuuji, if you don't say sorry I'll have to call your mum again. Do you want me to call your mum?"

Yuuji feels the heat of angry tears on his cheeks.

"No!"

"Then you'll say sorry?"

"No!"

The nursery nurse sighs.

"Yuuji, you'll never make friends like this," she says.

-

It always seems to happen, all through nursery, all through elementary school, even into middle school. He's too loud, too rough, too excitable. He 'doesn't know his own strength'. And for the first few years, he doesn't have any friends.

-

It's volleyball that changes everything. A sport where his excitability is a bonus. Where he scores points for jumping high and diving across the court to receive the ball. His 'crazy plays' begin early, and soon everyone wants him on their team, because he way he plays looks so cool.

-

"We finally get to play in a tournament!" says Yuuji, swinging his school bag over his shoulder and almost knocking over Takeharu.

"We won't be able to if you decapitate Haru," says Kazuma drily. Takeharu laughs.

"Sorry," says Yuuji, grinning. He claps Takeharu on the shoulder. "We're gonna win them all," he declares. "We're gonna play more than anyone else."

The three of them leave the classroom together and head to the middle school gym hall, where the rest of the team are gathering. They're only first years, not even regulars yet, but they've been playing volleyball together since elementary school, and they're ready to take on the world.


End file.
